otome_gamesvisual_noveldating_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Seal of Lycoris
seal of lycoris KOYONPLETE -The most popular otomegame company from Japan- ★★The Plot of 'The Seal of Lycoris'★★ ”I want to see you again, no matter how many times you're reborn into this world...” A girl often dreams about myriads of silver-white Lycoris in full bloom. One day, on the way home with her older brother-like relative, Tomoyuki, the girl encountered an accident in the underground train station. Amidst the chaos, she witnessed a commotion between a vampire with eyes in the color of the blood red ruby, and a fox spirit.　Without any warning, the two started to lay claims on the girl. Tomoyuki struggled to protect the girl, but his powers as a human is futile against the mythical beings. When the crimson full moon rises, the girl shall learn about her past, her fate, and the meaning behind the symbol on her chest. ... Who is the owner of the voice who keeps on appearing in her dreams? ★★Here are your TARGETS in 'The Seal of Lycoris'!★★ Cain: Vampire ”The Maiden of Lycoris is mine...” -A suicidal vampire that is distant and cold- A lonely vampire who has lived for a very long time. His strength is unmatched and he has never met any formidable opponents. Not to mention that he appears to have immunity against the holy cross and the holy water. He has been starving himself since the only thing that satisfies him is human blood. What exactly is the thing between him and Yuei for the last 1000 years? What is the outcome between the two of them?" Tomoyuki: Human (half-vampire) "I'm the only one you can trust..." -A calm and considerate intellect- He is the heroine's relative, a neighbour, and simply put - a childhood friend. Right now, he is living in a mansion that isn't too far away from his parents, while he is conducting research in the university. His personality is very gentle and caring. There are two things he kept as secrets to the heroine. The first one is a line that he cannot cross... And the other one is something that Tomoyuki has held within the depth of his soul ever since he was a child.... Yuie: Fox Spirit "It is my destiny to protect you..." -A bright and outgoing spirit that no one can understand his true intentions- His original form, Nine Tails, is the highest rank of the fox spirits. In order to blend into the human world successfully, he works in the kitchen of a crepe restaurant he owns. His favorite dishes are any thing that is made with eggs...especially omelettes. However, what exactly is the reason that he's chasing after the vampire, Cain, for more than 1000 years? ★★You are the heroine!★★ You will become the heroine in the novels, and you will be able to have a lot of interesting romantic experience! There are novels where your choice will affect the ending. Moreover, there are more than one character you can go after. The more you play, the better you can understand the story! ★★ There are many Romantic illustrations in this application!★★ We aim to provide you with the best quality from popular artists and illustrators! These illustrations can be seen if you use items to collect them into the ALBUM. You can view them any time you like! ★★It's all for free!★★ This application is free until midway through the story. However, if you spend 'JEWEL', you will be able to read the stories for free. As a login bonus, you can also earn 'JEWEL' for free. For those who would like to read at their own pace, it is possible to purchase an item called the 'NOVEL PASSPORT'. This will allow you to read ahead even when you are out of 'JEWEL'. Besides, you can read as many times as you want! Now that's a great deal, isn't it? ★★More Stories await you!★★ Right now, we have novels in the categories of school life, first love, idols, suspense, history, comedy...etc. More stories will be added each month! Check them out when you can! KOYONPLETE, Love, Romance Novels, Light Novels, Visual Novels, Otome Games, Japan, Love Simulation for android:- [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.koyonplete.sltomoyuki&hl=en seal of lycoris tomo] [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.koyonplete.slcain&hl=en seal of lycoris cain] for iphone (ios):- [https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/seal-lycoris-target-cain/id767227755?mt=8 click here for iphone ]